Everything Has Changed
by IWannaSeeYouBeBrave
Summary: Hermione was always the girl with a plan. She had everything figured out. At least that's what she thought until the day Voldemort was defeated and the war was over. Then all of Hermione's plans are shattered when she gets thrown back in time accidentally and is forced to figured out even more about friendship, love, and exactly what her life is supposed to mean.


**AN: So this prologue is very short. It's just to see what you guys think of this idea. Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more. I haven't written Fanfiction in a long time so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. **

A wave of nostalgia hit Hermione as she entered the great hall, even though it looked nothing like the last time she saw it. The last time she saw the Great Hall or Hogwarts at all was during the final battle. Hermione hadn't seen it since then. She just couldn't bear to go back and face everything. Everyone had healing to do from the war. And for Hermione that meant staying away from it all until she would return for her seventh year in September.

But it seemed like everyone else was moving forward, everyone except her. Harry and Ron were starting Auror training in just a few weeks. Ginny, while still going for her seventh year, was the interest of several Quidditch recruiters. The twins' business was doing better than ever. Even Remus and Sirius were doing well. Remus was going back to Hogwarts to teach DADA again. Sirius was working for the prophet as a journalist, trying to make sure the paper always printed the truth, which he was surprisingly good at. Everyone had plans, everyone except for her. The girl who had always had a plan was suddenly clueless.

But even with troubling thoughts within her mind, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the people gathered in the great hall to celebrate the end of the war. It had been a rough two months since that last battle. There were still death eaters to hunt down. They had to clean out the ministry and try to start a new. But with Kingsley as Minister, it wouldn't be too bad. Plus they had many people to bury and grieve for.

Hermione stopped to amiably chat with Professor Flitwick while he finished decorating the great hall for the party. Hermione had arrived at exactly 6 o'clock, only to find mostly professors in the great hall. She guessed the old muggle saying of fashionably late was being taken in to account here. Hermione didn't understand why they would want to be late, especially when they could all apparate, or at least most of them could.

_Hermione was just putting her bag across her shoulder when she heard shouting from a few levels up. She sighed. This was a normal occurrence while living with three boys. Well, Remus and Sirius were men, but if you took into consideration Sirius' mental age, then it was just Remus who was a man. Though Harry had grown quite a bit because of the war. After Sirius was rescued from the veil and was back to his old marauder self, he offered his godson and best friend a place to stay. _

_After the war Hermione went to find her parents in Australia. But after she removed the spell, her parents were angry at her for doing that to them. They demanded that she put the spell back on them. Hermione was so heartbroken that the boys insisted that she stay with them at Grimmauld place. At first she felt like a burden, but after realizing what their cooking was like, Hermione decided that her cooking was definitely worth the same as rent._

_"Sirius, get your arse down here, we're going to be late for the party!" Remus shouted from somewhere on the second landing. Hermione walked over to the stairs to see Remus sitting on the top step with a book in his lap. He seemed calm, but Hermione could see the tiny crinkle in his forehead that told her he was irritated. _

_"Beauty like this takes time Moony. I have to make sure I look my best for the ladies!" Sirius called back, obviously still in the bathroom, where he had been for the past two hours._

_"Then we'll be late for the 30th anniversary of this war..." Remus muttered turning the page of his book. Hermione suppressed a laugh. She actually laughed when Sirius popped out of the bathroom, throwing a hairbrush at Remus. Remus, whether it was from his werewolf senses or being Sirius's friend for all these years, ducked just in time. The hairbrush bounced down the stairs. _

_"Look Remus just because you don't care as much for looks doesn't mean the rest of us don't either. Right Hermione?" Sirius asked. Hermione just shook her head as her laughter receded. _

_"Well, Remus doesn't need to worry about his looks, he looks great as is. You only the other hand, need all the time you can get." _

_Sirius growled at her, but his eyes held laughter in them. Remus, who was still sitting with his book, had gone slightly pink. Hermione realized what she said and how it must have sounded like. _

_"I'm going to head to the castle, would you like to accompany me Remus? Or would you rather wait for the shaggy dog?" Hermione said quickly. Her questions were met with silence. She watched curiously as Sirius and Moony exchanged looks. Their eyes seemed to be conversing. Hermione felt awkward, she could tell she was missing something. _

_"Uhhh... I think I'll make sure this one gets to the party." Remus replied, still staring at Sirius. Sirius huffed and went back into the bathroom._

_"We'll meet you in the great hall, pet." He called out before the sound of a blow dryer sound filled the bathroom. _

_Remus smiled weakly before going back to his book. His cheeks were even pinker if that were possible. Hermione hadn't seen him blush so much. Not since she had accidentally seen Remus coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist. But she couldn't start thinking about that otherwise she's be as red as Remus was. _

_"Harry should be done with Auror training in about five minutes so if you want to bring the guest of honor as well."_

_"Of course. I don't think Sirius will be done for a while anyway." _

_Hermione smiled, not saying anything in case she just made things worse. Hermione turned around and headed out of Grimmauld place. She let the wind cool her down for a moment before apparating to the edge of Hogwarts wards._

She glanced around the great hall, thankful that they had been able to fix all of the damage that had been done the month before. There were only two of the four tables that were usually there. They were filled with enough drinks and snacks to feed Ron. Another section of the great hall was a dance floor, which Hermione was determined to get her boys onto for a dance. There was dj with a magical turn table that played any song you could want. The other part of the great hall held a table full of games, ranging from wizards chess to gobstones to exploding snap.

Nearby the twins were setting up what looked to be a booth to sell their Weasley Wizard Weezes to the party goers. Hermione didn't say anything but smiled as the twins gave her a wink. Hermione didn't have the heart to lecture them; she figured Molly would be all over them once she arrived.

Hermione settled on wandering around, chatting with the guests who were slowly streaming in in groups. In her mind, she had her night all planned out. She would chat with all her friends whom she hadn't seen since the battle. She would probably get pulled into a game of exploding snap. Then they would all listen to McGonagall's speech about the war and their lost loved ones, before digging into a wonderful feast. Afterwards Hermione would drag her three favorite boys to dance with her at least once. Then she'd end the night with some awkward goodbyes and promises of meeting up again soon.

Hermione really needed this organization in her life, considering everything else was chaos. But what Hermione didn't know was that her night was not going to go exactly according to her plan. In fact, she would soon find out that everything was about to change.


End file.
